Only one
by fridakalito89
Summary: Edward un vampiro que no sabe lo que el destino le tiene preparado; una vampiresa egoista que quiere cambiar su futuro, el destino se encargara de Juntarlos.
**POV ED**

 _hoy escuche en las noticias_

 _las mismas historias viejas. ¿cuando veremos el final de estos días?_

 _estamos sangrando por lo que necesitamos, OLVIDAR, PERDONAR, SEGUIR ADELANTE_

 _debemos conseguirlo_

 _una vida para vivir_

 _un amor para dar_

 _una oportunidad para no caer_

 _un corazón para romper_

 _un alma para llevarnos, no para aprovecharnos_

 _solo una._

 **La vida para cual quiera es nula, un día estas en los brazos de tu madre y al siguiente estas en una caja, fría y solitaria destinado a ser enterrado, así es la vida de los humanos, ellos tienen un destino, ellos tienen la oportunidad de poder llegar a encontrar la paz, no importa que tan mala sea su vida, ellos pueden encontrar el consuelo de la muerte, en donde ellos ya no deben preocuparse por los errores, los fracasos y sobre todo por nadie.**

La habitación estaba sola, el sonido del viento estaba en todas partes, escuchaba claramente el movimiento de los arbustos moverse con el aire, las hojas chocar contra ellas, las voces sonaban más fuerte mientras más tiempo pasaba, mi tardanza demorara a mis hermanos, Hoy era un día más en la ida de cualquier humano, para mí era un sin fin de abismos. todos los días parecian los mismos, nunca cambia la monotonía en mi vida, si a eso se le puede llamar " _vida_ ** _"_**

deje el Libro que estaba sosteniendo como siempre "cumbres borrascosas" y decidí de una vez vagar junto con mis hermanos que ya me estaban esperando

entrando en la sala pude observar que mis hermanos ya estaban reunidos. Cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia solo me hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza, y salimos directo hacia el instituto; Alice, y Jasper se subieron a mi volvo, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en el Jeep, hoy estaba nublado " _genial"_ pensé, hoy habría una alta posibilidad que llovería. todo el camino fue en silencio hasta que Alice hablo

• Edward, ¿no has sentido nada? - dijo Alice mirándome fijamente, en sus ojos mire preocupación, yo le devolví la mirada

• ¿A qué te refieres? -Le pregunte a hora dándole una mira de póker

• tengo un presentimiento que me está frustrando-dice Alice dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana del auto.

Jasper y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que eso de que a Alice le frustrara algo no era común en ella

El resto del trayecto fue en un silencio algo sofocador, tenía en la mente lo que tal vez sucedería hoy, moriría por que hubiera algo diferente hoy, algo que cambiara mi vida, que le diera sentido a mi eterna inmortalidad, siempre me habría preguntado si tenía alguien especial en algún lado del mundo, ver a mis hermanos felices me hacía preguntarme si algún día encontraría mi felicidad.

Mientras que pensaba en lo sofocante que mi vida podía llegar hacer. llegamos al instituto, bajamos del auto y cada quien tomo su camino hacia sus clases, yo por supuesto me dirige a mi primera clase de biología, al parecer fui el primero en llegar, así que tome ha ciento en mi lugar correspondiente. Pasaron algunos minutos para que el salón se llenara de alumnos, como era de esperarse cada persona que entraba al salón me miraba, desde que entre no han parado las miradas ni los cuchicheos, a pocos minutos el profesor banner entro, como siempre con su típica sonrisa y su saludo torpe que a nadie convencía que el viniera por placer. _aburrido_

El profesor banner en peso a impartir la clase, el tema de hoy era "células" un tema muy aburrido a decir, eh cursado un sinfín de veces el bachillerato, junto con mis hermanos, pero como dije la vida inmortal que tengo no me permite tener cosas alocadas como darme el privilegio de socializar con los humanos

La clase trascurría normal hasta que alguien toco la puerta y el Sr. Banner paro de dar la clase y decir un simple _adelante_ y en tenses la vi..

Era una chica de tés morena, tenía un rosto simétrico, sus ojos eran grandes de un color café su nariz era ligera, respingada, sus labios eran delgado pero el inferior más grueso que el superior. Ella tenía el pelo lacio desde donde estaba sentado podía apreciar que le llegaba hasta la cadera, de una compleción delgada y con curvas en su lugar, Hera sin dudad muy Bonita…..

Continuara..


End file.
